The Timeturner Toy
by PowerOfFail
Summary: Hermione was tired and left her timeturner hanging off her bed-side table one night, and Crookshanks decided to have a little fun and Ginny is very confused...


Hey guys! I'm back with another fic (the second one in two nights!) and I must say, as far as crazy fics go...I think this is the most random one I've written.  
So, I have this timeturner right? (not a real one, of course) and my kitten was playing with it, and he got it all wrapped around himself, and I was like, "OMG what if that happened to Crookshanks?!"  
Can't you just see Hermione being so tired one night that she accidently leaves her timeturner hanging around, then Crookshanks mistakes it for a toy and sends himself back in time?  
Haha yeah. basically, that's what I thought  
And can you believe they don't have Crookshanks under the characters list? gaawsh, forget the animals, why dontcha??  
Well, nywho, **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
**Alright, I hope you enjoy the fic!

* * *

It was there. Right in front of him, dangling in such an enticing way. He wanted to grab it and yank it down, he wanted to pounce on it and fulfill his instincts. Crookshanks _really_ wanted that Timeturner.

He was currently sitting next to his owner's bed and was watching as the Timeturner hung over the edge. Oh how bad he wanted to attack it. Would his owner be mad with him if he did? Crookshanks turned his eyes to examine his owner. She was sleeping soundly after attempting to read the last 400 pages of her book in a very sleep-deprived state.

Crookshanks turned his gaze back to the Timeturner. Yes. He would have that object, it would become his new toy.

Letting out a _mrrow_ of joy, he pounced at the bedside table, gripping the Timeturner's chain and dragging it to the ground triumphantly. Hermione didn't notice a thing.

Crookshanks played with the timeturner for a long while, entertaining himself by batting it around -- miracrously, it didn't break -- and he even managed to tangle the chain around his neck. That's when trouble stuck.

As Crookshanks hooked his claw in the chain again in a vain attempt to get it off himself, the hourglass spun 4 times, and he found himself to be one very confused little kitty.

Jumping back, he let out a _MEOW_ of fear as her watched his owner become blury and walk backward out of the dormitory in a blur. He chased after her into the Common Room, and watched as the other inhabitants of Gryffindor Tower went about their time backwards. He was becoming more bewildered by the second.

Finally the odd backwards-movement stopped, and he found himself sitting across from another cat who looked so similiar to himself. By now, there were certainly more than a few people residing in the Common Room, as dinner had just finished.

Crookshanks took a few akward steps foreward and scrutinized the cat in front of him. Could he be looking in a mirror? No, he could certainly smell the stranger's scent...It smelled just like his own! Letting out a hiss of fury and confusion, Crookshanks leaped back, just as the strange cat did the same.

The other cat took a few weary steps foreward until he was picked up by a small red-haired girl, "Crookshanks, you silly kitty. Why are you out of Hermione's dorm, hmm? I thought she told you to stay up there after what happened with Scabbers." she let out a squeek of almost-pain when Crookshanks accidently clawed her in his attempts to get to himself.

"What has got you in such a foul mood?" Ginny demanded of the cat in her arms. She followed his gaze, and spotted the future Crookshanks standing wearlily with his back arched, and her mouth fell open. Finally, she seemed to pull herself together enough to examine the cat before her. She noticed how he had a chain wrapped around him that had an hourglass at the end.

Carefully, she put the past-Crookshanks on the ground and wandered over to the future-Crookshanks, "How did you get this chain wrapped around you?" she mumbled as she attemped to gently take it off of him.

Crookshanks let out a fearful hiss and backed away, toward the dorms where he hoped his owner would be so she could put things right.

Ginny stood up and looked between the two Crookshanks, trying hard not to panic, as she wondered what could possibly be going on. Quickly, she made her decision and picked up the Crookshanks she had just put down, and motioned to the other one to follow her up the stairs to Hermione's dormitory, hoping no one else had noticed the strange paradox.

When she finally got the cats settled on Hermione's bed (they were having issues being too close to eachother), she slowly backed out of the room, promising she would be back shortly with the answer to fix everything.

She shut the door carefully and made sure that the pair of identical cats couldn't get out. She could only imagine the questions that would be asked, and she herself was burning with questions about the strange chain and hourglass wrapped around the other Crookshanks.

Swiftly Ginny decended down the stairs and rushed off to find Hermione, who, by lucky chance, had just been coming into the Common Room. Rushing up to her, Ginny didn't even bother to say hello, an she said in a slightly panicky voice, "Hermoine, we have a problem. Could you _please_ tell me why there are two Crookshanks wondering around?"

Hermione's mouth fell open as she realized what must have happened, "Oh...Crookshanks must have discovered my timeturner and been playing with it and come back in time...I had no idea that would happen!"

And this was how Ginny learned about timeturners, Hermione learned to be more careful when putting her timeturner down (no matter how tired she was), and Crookshanks learned not to attack everything that looked like a fun, new, play toy.


End file.
